In the related art, as this kind of tape printing apparatus, a print label preparation apparatus including a cassette mounting portion is known (refer to JP-2013-141749).
In the cassette mounting portion, a transport mechanism or a printing mechanism which performs printing on a tape discharged from a tape cassette is disposed, and two positioning pins which are disposed to be separated from each other uprightly stand. In the cassette mounting portion, a rectangular column-shaped sensor support portion into which a plurality of sensors for detecting attribute information of the tape (film tape) are incorporated uprightly stands. In the sensor support portion, four reflection type sensors arranged vertically are provided on the front surface of the sensor support portion, and similarly, four reflection type sensors arranged vertically are provided on the right surface thereof.
Meanwhile, the tape cassette includes an adhesive tape spool around which a double-sided adhesive tape is wound, a film tape spool around which a film tape (print tape) is wound, a ribbon spool around which an ink ribbon is wound, a ribbon winding spool which winds the ink ribbon, a tape driving roller, and a cassette case in which the above-described components are accommodated. In the cassette case, two pin holes corresponding to the two positioning pins are provided, and a recessed space corresponding to the sensor support portion is formed in a space between the double-sided adhesive tape and the film tape. In a peripheral wall portion configuring the recessed space, a total of eight black-painted detection objects corresponding to the reflection type sensors are provided. If the tape cassette is mounted on the cassette mounting portion, the two pin holes are inserted into the two positioning pins to position the tape cassette, and detection objects provided in the recessed space face the reflection type sensors.